


Hard to Breathe

by carolinecrane



Series: down is where we came from [53]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-11
Updated: 2011-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:18:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a t-shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard to Breathe

It turns out officially moving in together doesn’t change all that much. Kurt still goes to school all day, though his schedule’s changed some with the new semester, which means Puck picks him up after classes two days a week now instead of just one. Puck still works the same shifts at the bar, and he still rehearses with his band while Kurt’s in school and then plays with them every Friday night.

He still comes back to Kurt’s place after his shift on Saturdays, only it’s _their_ place now, and if Kurt isn’t already with him after hanging out at the bar all night waiting for Puck to get off work, Puck usually finds him in their room working on some design for school. Tonight when Puck gets home Kurt’s sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, sketchbook open in front of him and his pencil scratching across the page.

Puck sets his helmet down on the floor by the closet, then he slides his leather jacket off and hangs it on the back of the desk chair so Kurt won’t bitch at him later when he finds it on the floor. He drops his wallet on top of the dresser and kicks off his shoes, then he turns to look at Kurt again.

He’s still sitting in the middle of the bed, his lip between his teeth in that way that tells Puck he’s totally focused on whatever he’s doing. Puck plants a knee on the mattress and climbs onto the bed, sliding up behind Kurt and leaning forward before he frowns and leans back again.

“Babe, what are you wearing?”

What he’s wearing is a t-shirt, which is kind of weird all on its own, but it’s printed on the back with another one of Starr’s weird soldier designs. The band’s name runs across Kurt’s shoulders in white letters, and when Kurt straightens up to look at him Puck watches the design ripple across his back.

“I’m being supportive,” Kurt says, smiling and turning far enough to brush a kiss against Puck’s jaw. “Why, does it look bad?”

“Please, like that’s even possible,” Puck answers. He leans in, pressing a kiss to the side of Kurt’s neck and sliding one hand around his waist to pull him closer. “You look hot, babe. I just didn’t know you’d bought one of these things.”

“Well, the money does go to a good cause.”

Kurt leans into him, head tilted to give Puck better access to his neck, and when Puck slides a hand under the hem of the t-shirt, he realizes that’s _all_ Kurt’s wearing. Puck laughs against his neck and slides the shirt up a little higher, his other arm sliding around Kurt’s waist to grip his cock.

“You waiting for somebody?”

“Just you.”

He slides an arm around the back of Puck’s neck, tilting his head back to press their lips together and it’s kind of a weird angle, but Puck isn’t complaining. Puck’s hand slides up Kurt’s side while they kiss, the shirt riding even higher on his chest and the hand on Kurt’s dick moving in lazy strokes.

Kurt sighs against his mouth and runs his hand over Puck’s scalp, fingers stroking along his skin and sending little shivers of want straight to his dick. Puck kisses his way back down to Kurt’s neck, tongue sliding along hot skin until he reaches the collar of Kurt’s t-shirt. And it’s still hard to believe that he gets to come home to this every day for the rest of his life; it’s hard to believe he’s that lucky, just like it’s hard to believe how far he had to go to find out his future had been standing right in front of him the whole time.

Puck pulls away long enough to ditch his jeans, and when he turns around again Kurt’s shoving his sketchpad off the bed and dropping the pencil on the floor on top of it. The way he leans forward gives Puck a perfect view of his ass, and he pulls his shirt off and reaches for the lube before he climbs back onto the bed.

“Damn, babe,” he says, hooking an arm around Kurt’s waist and pulling him back against Puck’s chest.

Kurt makes a little humming noise and pushes back against him, his bare ass pressing against Puck’s cock and dragging a groan out of him. Puck’s hand slides back under Kurt’s shirt, pushing the fabric halfway up his stomach and holding it there while Puck rocks against him. His other hand is still gripping the lube, but he needs both hands to do this right, so he holds the lube out to Kurt.

“Hold this for a second.”

“Taken care of,” Kurt says, the words coming out kind of breathy as he grinds back harder against Puck. It takes a second or two to figure out what he means, but when the words sink in Puck drops the lube on the mattress and reaches between them to slide a fingertip over Kurt’s already slick hole.

“ _Damn_ , babe.”

Kurt laughs, low and kind of wrecked already, and when he pushes back again Puck presses a finger inside. “You were late tonight, so I started without you.”

“The bar was slammed all night,” Puck says, murmuring the words against Kurt’s neck as he works a finger in and out of him. “Clean-up took forever. Made great tips, though. The wedding fund’s looking good already.”

Kurt hums again and grinds back against Puck’s hand, breath coming a little harder now and when his fingers dig into Puck’s arm he knows Kurt’s close already. “Noah…”

He knows that voice, knows it means _I need you_ even if Kurt doesn’t say it out loud. And he likes being needed – always has – but he likes being needed _by Kurt_ most of all.

Puck drops another kiss on the top of Kurt’s shoulder and pulls his hand free, then he lets go long enough to reach for the lube again and run a slick hand over his own dick. He hisses at the contact and lines himself up, one hand on Kurt’s hip and the other holding his own dick to guide himself into tight heat.

Kurt sighs as Puck slides in slow, taking his time, because there’s nowhere else in the world he’d rather be than right here with Kurt, and he doesn’t see that changing any time soon. When he bottoms out he pauses for a beat, then another, holding his breath while he waits to see which one of them will give in first. He wants to move, wants to pull out all the way and then slam back into Kurt again, over and over until Kurt’s panting and shouting his name loud enough to wake the neighbors.

But he likes making Kurt ask for it, likes the pushy, possessive way Kurt fucks himself on Puck’s dick because he doesn’t want to wait for Puck to give him what he wants. He likes that Kurt wants him so bad he can’t even wait for Puck to get home before he starts, likes picturing Kurt lying on their bed in just his band shirt, slick fingers working in and out of him while he moans Puck’s name.

Right on cue Kurt pulls forward a little, then he grinds back against Puck, neck arched and skin flushed and Puck presses his mouth to the bend of Kurt’s shoulder to feel the heat there. His tongue slides along the curve of Kurt’s shoulder, then he pulls back to huff a hot breath against wet skin, moaning when Kurt shudders and clenches hard around him.

He’s murmuring words against Kurt’s skin, stupid stuff he says all the time like _you’re so hot, babe_ and _I’ve been thinking about you all night_ and _I love you_. He can’t tell if Kurt’s listening, but it doesn’t matter because it’s nothing he doesn’t already know. Still, he knows Kurt likes hearing it as much as Puck likes saying it, so he says it again, mouth against Kurt’s ear this time to whisper _I love you_ right up close.

Kurt’s breath catches and his fingers clench hard around Puck’s arm for a second, then he turns his head again to press their lips together, and Puck kisses him back as hard as he can. He’s breathing hard against Kurt, hips moving faster and faster until he’s practically lifting Kurt off the bed with each thrust.

Kurt pulls away with a gasp, then he lets Puck slide out of him and bends forward, hands braced on the mattress in front of him and looking back over his shoulder. Puck lets out a shaky breath and kneels between his legs, admiring the sight of Kurt in nothing but his band t-shirt, practically demanding that Puck fuck him. He reaches for the lube and slicks himself up again before he grips Kurt’s hips and pushes back inside, both of them moaning when Puck bottoms out inside him.

And it was good before, but it’s even better like this, because he can get as deep as Kurt likes, hips snapping forward faster and faster until Kurt’s gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles turn white. Puck’s hand slides up his back, pushing the t-shirt up a little further until he can lean over Kurt and press a kiss to the center of his spine.

He pulls out almost all the way and then pushes right back in, gripping Kurt’s hips hard enough to leave marks. Kurt lets out a grunt every time Puck thrusts forward, leaning hard against the mattress and arching his back to try to get him just a little deeper. Like he can’t get close enough, and Puck knows that feeling, so he leans forward until Kurt takes the hint and stretches out on the mattress, legs spread wide and ass in the air and Puck drags a pillow down the mattress to shove under his hips before he leans over and presses his lips to the back of Kurt’s neck this time.

“Noah,” Kurt says, his voice coming out in kind of a whine and it’s cute, but it’s kind of hot too, because it’s just another reminder of how bad Kurt wants him.

He’s still got the t-shirt on, but it’s pushed up almost to his armpits and Puck can’t see the design anymore. He can see Kurt’s skin, though, pale and perfect and flushed in random patches and Puck presses his mouth to a bright red spot as he slides back inside Kurt for the third time.

His hand finds Kurt’s where it’s clenched around the sheet, fingers sliding together and gripping hard enough to hurt a little. It’s distracting in all the right ways, and he leans up to press his mouth to the spot just behind Kurt’s ear and sucks hard. The whine Kurt lets out this time lets Puck know just how close he is, and when Kurt clenches hard around him to drag him even further inside, Puck comes with a grunt.

He rides out the wave of his orgasm while he’s still buried inside Kurt, stretched out along Kurt’s back and pressing breathless kisses to hot skin. When he catches his breath he lifts up enough to slide out of Kurt, gripping his hip and rolling him over to close a hand around his dick. Puck leans in for a kiss, tongue sliding past Kurt’s teeth to fuck his mouth while he jerks him off. Kurt’s hips thrust up into his grip and he’s making those needy noises in the back of his throat, the ones that tell Puck he needs just a little more to pull him over the edge.

And that’s no problem, so Puck pulls away, lets go of Kurt’s cock too and climbs over him to kneel between his legs. He pushes Kurt’s knees apart and leans over, licking a hot stripe up the back of Kurt’s cock all the way to the head. Kurt moans and fights the urge to thrust up when Puck’s mouth closes around him, and when Puck pushes two fingers inside him Kurt sighs his name and reaches down to run his fingers along Puck’s scalp.

The guys in the band keep teasing him about how bored he’s going to get after awhile, how there’s only so many times he can have sex with the same person before he starts wondering what else is out there. But Puck’s seen what’s out there, and one of the things he likes best about fucking Kurt every night is that he already knows exactly what Kurt likes. He knows what to do to make him come hard and fast, or how to bring him right to the edge and then back off again, over and over until Kurt’s begging Puck to let him come.

He knows how much Kurt likes it when Puck twists his fingers inside him, and he knows if he tongues the slit of Kurt’s cock while he does it, Kurt won’t even get out a warning before he comes. Right on cue Puck’s gagging a little and pulling back, mouth still working the head of Kurt’s cock while he shudders through the last of his orgasm. Kurt’s muscles are tight around his fingers, but when he finally relaxes Puck eases them free and leans up to let Kurt taste himself on Puck’s tongue.

And there’s no way he’s ever going to get bored with the way Kurt sighs his name, like he still can’t believe after all this time and three proposals that Puck’s really here to stay. Like _he’s_ the lucky one, and Puck would laugh at the thought if he wasn’t too busy kissing Kurt like it’s the last chance he’s going to get.

He smoothes a hand down the front of Kurt’s shirt, and when Kurt pulls away from him and starts to take it off Puck reaches for his hand to stop him. “Leave it on, babe.”

“Why? Do you have some secret groupie fantasy you’d like to share?”

Puck laughs when Kurt arches his eyebrows, shaking his head against the mattress and sliding his arm around Kurt’s waist to pull him close. “Only if you’re the groupie. It just looks a lot better with you in it.”

Kurt smiles at him up close, then he leans in and presses another kiss to Puck’s lips. “I confess that it’s not the sort of thing I’d normally wear in public.”

“Exactly. That means I’m the only one who gets to see you in it,” Puck says, hands sliding down the front of the shirt to slide under it again. “Plus, I hear the band’s guitarist is really hot.”

“He is.” Kurt’s mouth turns up in a pleased little smile, arms sliding around Puck’s neck to run his fingers over Puck’s scalp. “But he’s taken.”

Puck grins and slides a hand down Kurt’s back to curve around his ass, and when Kurt pushes back against his fingers he laughs. “Totally taken.”


End file.
